Ulysses' Odyssey
}} Ulysses' Odyssey is a challenge in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Challenge requirements The Courier must find the 6 holotapes recorded by Ulysses hidden throughout the Divide: two in Hopeville, two around the High Road and two in the Divide itself. Locations * Ulysses log Y-17.15 - Located just past the locked gates of Hopeville Missile Base - Loading station in the toolbox amongst the military crates of the overturned truck to the right. * Ulysses log Y-17.21 - Next to the marked men supply outpost, behind a locked gate (leveled difficulty). The key is available in a metal box inside a trailer west of the supply outpost. * Ulysses log Y-17.16 - In The Crow's Nest, inside the top of the ruined buildings next to a bedroll. * Ulysses log Y-17.22 - Just beyond the High Road past Junction 7 rest stop, where the road dead ends, there is a long cargo container high up sticking out underneath the collapsed tunnel. Jump up the rocks to get to the truck back, turn right. One should see smoke from a campfire. The holotape is directly south of the campfire, leaning against a rock wall. Clarification: If one has already found the Junction 7 Rest Stop then teleport there. One will probably get attacked by tunnelers and a couple of deathclaws so be prepared. Once one has cleared them head East towards the green, white, and red "Smitty's" sign which leads up an incline towards the highway. One will notice the orange and white container just to the right as one approaches street level. Jump up the rocks. One should see smoke coming from the right of the container. The holotape is over there. * Ulysses log Y-17.23 - Midway between Sunstone Tower roof and the ground. When descending from the roof, the rusted metallic structure will lead to a small room with stairs that lead down. Do not proceed down the stairs. The rusted structure continues out of that room, forming a bridge to another room marked by a blue old world flag. Head for the room marked by the flag and look for an average locked wall safe. The holotape is on the desk in front of the safe. * Ulysses log Y-17.17 - West of Sunstone Tower roof, after detonating the warhead to continue on, turn right towards the entrance into the building that leads into the The Cave of the Abaddon. On one's left, there is a building lying on its side, next to a "Saturnite" neon sign. The building in question has a white Old World Flag sign on its roof. The log is on the upper floor, at the very end, underneath a mattress. Effects Grants 100 XP upon completion. Notes Finding all the holotapes and listening to them will give the player character extra dialogue options when speaking to Ulysses, including several Speech checks. It will also open up extra options for dealing with him in the quest The Courier. Behind the scenes The name of this challenge is a reference to Ulysses' original goal: to join two tribes together. The Odyssey is a Greek word for Odysseus' journey (written by Homer), and Ulysses is the Roman name for Odysseus. Category:Lonesome Road challenges es:Odisea de Ulysses ru:Одиссея Улисса